Chuck Vs Nathan Price
by chuckster-0712
Summary: This takes place after the Chuck series finale, and after the movie Abduction. Nathan is at the beach that Chuck and Sarah are at and some things happen... It is a unique crossover, so give it a try! :) It will make you feel better about the series finale of Chuck once the story is completely finished. It also is a nice continuation of Nathan's story. lots of Charah mentioned ;D


Chuck Vs. Nathan Price

It was early in the morning, about 8:30, and Nathan decided to take a run on the beach. There was no beach back in Pittsburgh so he thought it might be nice. Nathan asked his buddy Zach if he wanted to come and he agreed. So they grabbed a Frisbee and headed down to the beach, which was walking distance from where they were staying in Burbank.

Burbank was where Nathan's father was working undercover for the C.I.A. He had just found out a couple months ago that he was adopted and this man named, Martin was his real father. Before all Nathan knew were his step parents, who also had been a part of the CIA and worked to protect Nathan. Sadly his parents were killed, and much drama happened afterwards. Nathan became part of a major crisis. Luckily he had the skills to survive and had help from his dad, Martin. Martin was an agent though so Nathan couldn't stay with him after the whole mess ended even if he was the only family he had. Nathan had been staying with a lady named Dr. Bennett who knew about all the secrets that had to do with Nathan long before he did. She was nice and took good care of him, but he didn't just want to be protected, he wanted to do something. Nathan decided to leave Dr. Bennett along with his girlfriend, Karen to join the agency. It was a very hard thing to leave both of them especially Karen. They had survived together throughout the entire crisis following the killing of his parents, but Nathan realized a guy like him wasn't right for someone like her. He became hungry for more adventure and she wanted to stay normal. He also wasn't completely ready to settle down at eighteen years old. So in late 2011, Nathan set out to become an agent. The process took a long time, it was January and still Nathan wasn't ready to go out and have missions, so he decided to go see his Dad in Burbank, California while waiting to get started with the agency. Nathan had only ever seen his Dad once or twice, and didn't get to talk much but he enjoyed the time he had. Just knowing he was nearby made Nathan feel good.

Nathan and Zach arrived at the beach in about ten minutes.  
"It's awesome how close we are!" said Nathan.  
"I know incredible, now let's get to running," Zach said excitedly

Nathan thru off his shoes pulled off his shirt and began to run. He had a dark tan, and black hair. His eyes were a deep brown. His body was unbelievable toned, with his six pack and very large biceps.  
On the other hand, Zach was not quite as fit. He was fairly skinny, and barely had a four pack, but he could run very well. His eyes were a light blue, and his hair was golden brown.  
They had run about a quarter mile and decided to start throwing the Frisbee back and forth while running. This was a little difficult, but they were doing pretty well. Each time they threw they would spread apart a little more.  
"Look at us go," Nathan yelled across.  
"We're pros man" joked Zach.  
Nathan was about shin deep in the water now and Zach was way at the top of the beach almost by the road. Nathan stretched his arm back to throw the Frisbee and as he did a waved crashed into him. It was out of nowhere so he began to trip up and fall back. He was able to release the Frisbee as he was falling but not very well. The Frisbee tumbled fast in the air. Nathan and Zach saw it was headed straight for a couple sitting on the beach.  
"Watch out!" Nathan screamed, but it was too late. The Frisbee crashed into the woman's head sitting on the beach.

Nathan and Zach ran as fast as they could over to the couple. The man was holding the woman in his arms, yelling.

"Sarah!" the man screamed, "Sarah please wake up. Can you hear me?"

Sarah was obviously unconscious, but Nathan could tell the man was panicking, and not thinking very clearly.

"I am so sorry. What can I do? I didn't mean it. It was a complete accident. I will help you get her to a hospital. Anything you want, I'll do!" Nathan was also panicking. He couldn't believe what he had accidentally done. What if something serious happened to the woman named Sarah? What if she was never the same again? How could Nathan ever make it up to this couple?

"I'm going to go run around looking for help. You can call an ambulance Nathan!" Zach said. He took off up the beach. Now it was just Nathan, Sarah, and the man.

"I'm calling 9-1-1. They should be here in about five minutes. Should we sit her up, or lay her down? What do you think? I can go get my shirt to rest her head on." Nathan said. He wanted to help in any way possible since he was the one at fault here.

"Uh I, I guess we could, uh, lay her down, and yeah that would be great if we could rest her head on your shirt." He said.

Nathan ran over towards his shirt, and then ran it back. The man lifted Sarah's head as Nathan made a pillow with his shirt for her. The man placed her head gently down on the "pillow". He then grabbed her hands, and held down his head.

After Nathan finished calling 9-1-1, he looked at the man. He could tell he was very upset.

"Listen I am so, so sorry. I don't even know what to say." Nathan started.

"It's okay. I mean it wasn't your fault really. I just," he started to tear up," I just can't lose her. Everything is falling apart."

"Hey listen to me. You are not going to lose her, she is just unconscious, and will be fine once she wakes up. I promise man. It'll be alright," Nathan reassured him. Nathan knew she would wake up, but he wasn't exactly sure that she would be the same. A hit to the head that hard could cause major damage, or maybe memory loss, but Nathan could not tell that to this man. He had to stay positive and pray for the best.

"But she wasn't fine before! What if she is worse when she wakes up?" the man yelled. He took out his phone and his wallet fell out while doing so. He was calling 9-1-1 again. He was very upset and not paying much attention to anything but Sarah. Nathan being trained by the C.I.A was curious who this man, and wanted to find out about him. So Nathan took a look in the man's wallet. He saw some cash, a credit card, and some other things. Then his eyes fell on his ID.

"Chuck Bartowski?" Nathan murmured to himself. It sounded familiar. Then he saw a Buy More employee card, and right behind that an ID for the C.I.A! This man was Agent Carmichael! Nathan had heard so much about him and his story. He had stopped Fulcrum, The Ring, and so much more. Nathan couldn't believe he didn't recognize him. He had not seen many pictures though, and considering the situation he was in, it was understandable. Nathan put down the wallet.

Chuck was off the phone now and turned to Nathan, "Um I must have dropped my wallet." He said picking it up off the sand. Nathan could tell Chuck was suspicious. He decided he'd better say something. "You're Charles Carmichael!" Nathan said shocked.

"Who are you?" Chuck was nervous.

"No, don't worry. I'm an agent, well almost. I'm in training. My name is Nathan Price." He pulled out his C.I.A identification, "Look."

Chuck studied the card with one hand while still holding Sarah's hand with the other. "I've heard of you. So a C.I.A agent is the one to hit my wife in the head with a frisbee. Did they send you to get back at us for leaving the agency?" Chuck managed to make a joke, even in the situation.

Nathan laughed, but then said seriously "I can't believe this. I am so sorry. I mean I just can't say it enough.

"It's ok. Like I said it wasn't really your fault. I just hope she will be okay. I don't know what I would do without..." Chuck started, but then sirens were heard.

"Finally!" Nathan cried.

The paramedics ran over, and after performing protocol procedures they put Sarah onto a stretcher. Then they carried her up the beach and put her in the back of the ambulance. Nathan and Chuck both rode in the back with Sarah.

*ring ring* *ring ring* Nathan answered his phone, "Hello."

"Hey did the paramedics come? I couldn't find any help and when I came back you were gone" Zach said.

"Yeah, they came. We are in the back of the ambulance now."

"Do you want me to meet you at the hospital?"

"No listen, you go back to the hotel. I will be fine. I'm just going to stay at the hospital until everything is okay, and you being there won't really change anything."

"Are you sure Nathan? I can come."

"No, I'm sure. Thanks though. I will be back later."

"Alright, Bye, "and Zach hung up.

It wasn't that Nathan didn't want Zach there, they were really good friends, but Zach didn't know about the whole C.I.A thing. Nathan wanted to be able to talk to Chuck all about it, and with Zach there they wouldn't be able to talk freely.

They arrived at the hospital, and brought Sarah up to a room. Everyone seemed to know who the couple was. They told Chuck, they did everything they can at the moment and now all they can do is wait. So Nathan thought it would be a perfect time to talk.

"You seem famous here." Nathan said.

Chuck laughed, "My sister and brother-in-law worked here for a long time. They actually just left to go work in Chicago this morning."

"That's cool," Nathan said, "So I've heard all about you and Sarah. You guys have had awesome adventures. It's cool you have your own company now."

"Thanks, but I don't even know what is going to happen with Carmichael Industries after everything that's happened lately."

"What happened?" Nathan asked.

"Well, a couple weeks ago Sarah was in a very bad situation. She was surrounded and the only way to get out of it was to put on the Intersect glasses, which are glasses you put on to download the Intersect. You know what the Intersect is right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"OK well, she had them because she was going to give them to the bad guys to save me. Like I said before though they were surrounded, so she used the intersect and saved her and Casey, John Casey our partner."

"I have heard a lot about him too," Nathan said.

"Well, then she came onto the bullet train I was being held in and save me, but it wasn't over. Quinn, the big jerk who was in charge of the whole thing, escaped even after we captured him. Meanwhile, the Intersect was causing Sarah to lose some of her memory. It was awful." Chuck started tearing up again. "To make a long story short, Quinn ruined her life. He took all of her memories, and played her. He told her I was an assignment, and that I was bad, that everyone was bad! She was changed. When I finally realized this I tried to get her to believe me, but she wouldn't. After taking a bullet for her and letting her escape from the C.I.A. who was trying to capture her at the time, she finally did. I think Casey did something too because I saw him leave his apartment and he had an envelope that said Sarah's name on it, but anyway after all that she believed me. She came to me and told me she did, but she just didn't feel it. She then left, but eventually came back needing our spy base, but whenever I would try and remind her of us she told me to stop. I guess she didn't want to hear it because she couldn't remember. With the help of my sister, I was going to use a pair of intersect glasses to upload her memory, but in the end I had to use them in order to save everyone. And I sound like I am bragging, but it took all I had to use the glasses. I wanted to use them on Sarah so bad, but I, I just couldn't. So everyone was saved, but I lost Sarah. This morning I lost all hope until Morgan, my best..."

"Morgan Grimes, your best friend," Nathan smiled"

"Yeah," Chuck then smiled, "Morgan basically told me to use my heart to find her, and I just knew she was on the beach because it's where we first had a real talk, and she told me everything would be okay. It was where everything started. So I sat down next to her and after telling her I would always be here for her, she asked to hear our story. I told her everything, anything I could think of I told her. After a long time of talking, laughing, and crying I told her something Morgan had suggested. He said if we kissed she would remember everything, just like that. As I was saying how crazy it was because I was embarrassed, she said, "Chuck". I said, "Yeah". "Kiss me", she said. So I kissed her, and she kissed me back and I don't know what was going through her head, but I hadn't kissed my wife in a long time, so I just enjoyed it." Chuck laughed.

"Then that's where I came and screwed everything up." Nathan said, feeling bad.

"No, you didn't. Well, not completely," he laughed "but seriously it was an accident. I just hope she doesn't forget any more than she did. I wish I could go back in time and just fix everything. It all happened so fast, We were just about to stop spying, and start a family, and get a white house with a red door!, exactly like she has always dreamed of. Now I just don't even know."

"So you guys tried one magical kiss?" Nathan smiled.

"Yes, we did didn't we. We have just about done it all."

"Whatever happens Chuck, I know for certain you guys will get through it. You two are incredible. You have been through so much, and always fix any problem you have. I have read a lot about Team Bartowski, and you guys are great." Nathan said.

"Thanks, that means a lot. You're a smart guy for what 19?"

"Thanks I'm 18, almost nineteen."

"So since I guess we will just be waiting, and I told you most of my story, what about yours? Why are you here? I know almost everything about you being protected almost all your life, going on the run, and all that stuff, I find out a lot from the C.I.A., but what else can you tell me?" Chuck asked laughing.

"Well my Dad, who is an agent, is working out here, so I came to visit him, and I brought my friend Zach. I am being trained still, so I am not a full time agent. I have actually only seen my Dad once, but never talked to him face to face, but now that I have decided to become an agent, they're letting me see and talk to him at the same time," Nathan laughed. "So that's basically it. One thing that is strange is a similarity between your file and mine. We both left what we knew to become an agent. It didn't work out for you, and you needed Sarah, and I have been scared I made a mistake leaving Karen, but I feel like I am doing the right thing. It sounds bad, but I haven't thought of her very much. Any advice?"

"Karen was your old girlfriend, right?" Chuck asked

"Yes," Nathan replied.

"Well the first thing is this. When I left Sarah and went to become an agent, she was on my mind every day, night, hour, minute, even second. No matter what I did, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I knew I needed her. We had known each other two years at the time, and had been together almost every day. Even though we didn't exactly know, we were in love. Now how long have you and Karen known each other?"

"Our whole lives, but we didn't start talking really until right before we went on the run."

"So basically you guys had been together for however long you two were on the run, which wasn't that long was it?"

"No, not at all"

"Well, in bad situations, you seem to become very close quickly with someone, but it doesn't last usually. Sarah and I spent two years just cover dating off and on, but we learned a lot about each other, and went through so much. You are young; I am more than ten years older than you, so of course you are going to feel like you fell in love in about a week or so. You can't compare what I did, to you. I think you made the right choice," Chuck said.

"Yeah, you are right. I mean I really like her, and I thought I was in love, but I'm not. She wants to settle down and I still have so many things to do. She should be with someone normal, someone who is not involved in secret government work," Nathan chuckled. "Thanks for helping me realize that more."

"No problem, I am good at telling other people how to deal with problems, but when it comes to me, I just can't think straight," Chuck said.

Chuck and Nathan sat in the room for a while. The nurses came in and out. They had a couple of snacks. It had been about three hours since they got there, and then it happened.

Chuck had pulled his chair over by Sarah, and was holding her hand. Nathan was sitting by the window eating a bag of chips.

"Chuck," Sarah said weakly


End file.
